dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia
"Anything worth doing, is worth doing well!" Emilia is a character in Dance Central. She is a dancer, and probably the main female dancer in the game. She is easily recognizable due to her bright vibrant colors and athletic clothing Personality ﻿Emilia is an optimistic fitness enthusiast. She is kind and encouraging towards the player even if he/she performs badly. Outfits Dance Central No matter which outfit is chosen, Emilia is always wearing yellow except for some outfits like streets style, crew look,etc; making her stand out from the crowd. She has wavy brown hair and light brown skin with green eyes. Sweatin': Yellow and blue tank-top, bearing a large 59 on the front. Has blue and yellow school socks along with grey shoes and grey female sport shorts, and green-blue fingerless gloves that resembles sport bandages. Knockout: Bright yellow shirt which is short at the midriff and green shorts. Her hairstyle is slightly different as she wears green sunglasses on top of her head. Dance Central 2 Crew Look (Riptide): Emilia is shown to be wearing a red and white sports suit,thigh high white socks with 2 red stripes, a mini black jacket with red and white stripes, and black Adidas shoes. She is wearing a wristband on her left wrist, a sports headband, and her hair is in a messy bun. Street Style Outfit: Emilia is shown to be wearing a white tank top, gold jewelry, distressed denim jeans, and black boots. Her hair is the same as her Riptide Crew Look Outfit. Dance Central 3 Retro Fitted (00's): She is wearing a red (neatly ripped on the left side) tank top, blue skinny jeans, black buckled boots, black bracelet with mini diamonds on it, white necklace, and bling earrings.Her hair is not in a bun. DCI Agent: She is wearing a full black outfit with purple shoes. Dance Central Spotlight DC Retro: She wears a pink sports bra under a black halter top with four yellow stars. She wears a pair of gray, pink, and black shorts, long black socks, and pink and gray sneakers. She has an aqua sports bandadge on her left hand, and a neon yellow knee brace on her left knee. She also wears a knee-length bright blue shin pad on her right leg. Her hair is also up in a ponytail. Emelia concept01.jpg Perly emilia drawover-620x.jpg Trivia *She appears to have a strained friendship with Miss Aubrey. In the Dance Central cinematic trailer, whilst Dare is dancing on top of the car, Miss Aubrey and Emilia appear to be talking and then Aubrey hangs up (to kick Dare at this point). However, it is possible the two weren't talking at all or not discussing Dare, as when the clip of the pair on the phone is finished, a thinking bubble appears outside Emilia's head with a picture of a screw in it, but it instantly turns into a baseball, and then begins doing boxing. When Miss Aubrey is selected in Dance Central, she states that if Emilia is calling to play pranks, it's not funny. This could be hinting that Emilia was attempting a prank call that Aubrey didn't fall for, but the two are seen dancing together, happy. It is therefore unclear about their friendship. ---- Character Creation: On the other end of the spectrum, however, sits the sporty and brazen Emilia. The raven-haired dancer with an athletic build and style makes no bones about her feelings for another of the game’s characters, the “stuck-up” “know-it-all” ginger, Aubrey. Perlot says it was a kickboxing class that gave rise to Emilia’s sporty look, referring to the “all-around athletic girls” that he and other Harmonix’s staffers met at the local gym. “Emila’s technically a tomboy in the typical sense, although she’s not as done up as some of the other female characters,” he explains, “She’s just this really cool, all around athlete.” As the first dancer implemented into an early prototype of Dance Central, she was the first character internal play-testers had the opportunity to dance along with. Name: Emilia Russo Hobbies: Boxing, volleyball, competitive dance, hanging out w/Bodie, etc. Interests: Going to parties, playing pranks (especially on Miss Aubrey), bonfires on the beach… just having fun and living life to the fullest, dancing, surfing, also kickboxing punching bags... Favorite Movie: Psycho Mutant Cheerleader Rampage XVII Misdemeanor Arrests: '''2. so what? '''Blood Type: '''A+, obviously! Always gotta be on top! '''Birthday: February 3rd Emilia’s look was inspired by some of what Perly observed at a local gym. “About two years ago I started kickboxing with some guys at work." Perly elaborated that Emilia is meant to be “naturally pretty” and her overall character and personality are built to challenge conventionally male sportiness while still being naturally feminine. “Emilia’s not really a tomboy in the typical sense, (although she’s not as done up as some of the other female characters), she’s just this really cool, all around athlete.” The hand wraps that Emilia sports in one of her in-game ensembles are reminiscent of the attire that Perly would see at the local gym. She’s also more muscular than some of the other women characters in game, but sets the standard for the average height of the female characters. Her Dance Central rival and foil character is the ultra-girly Aubrey, who wears more make up and has a taller, thinner, build than Emilia. emilia-concept-sketches.jpg emilia-scorecard.jpg Dc-mo-emilia.jpg XBox-Kinect-Dance-Central-Impressions-Emilia.png Perly emilia drawover-620x.jpg Untitled6.png Untitled5.png Category:Characters Category:Knoxville Family Category:Female Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3